


Mini Eren

by buddy6o



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dresses, Funny, Humor, Random - Freeform, mini eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddy6o/pseuds/buddy6o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren drinks a potion that makes him very small. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini Eren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeverAgainAzoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAgainAzoth/gifts).



“Oh my god! Eren you look so cute!” Hange exclaimed as she noticed the mini Eren that walked into her office, thankfully the door was open. She chose to ignore the pissed off look he had on his face as he stepped further into her clutter office

Eren looked up and as soon as he saw the mad scientist he marched right up to her make very scary growling noise as he does so. “You!” He yelled when he got in front of Hange’s desk to which Hange had to stand up and look over her desk to see the tiny pissed off Eren.

“Yes?” Hange replied pretending to not know what he was so mad about. She often found this made people a little less angry if she played innocent.

“You… You did this to me!” Eren growled while point at himself. Hange then stood up from her desk and walked around to stand in front of the mini Eren who barely reached her knee. “You made drink some weird shit yesterday and now I am small and tiny so you better turn me back or else.” he threatened while shaking his know tiny fist at the weird lady.

Hange then plastered her most innocent smile in hopes to calm Eren down before she broke the news “Well… you see Eren I kinda just found this random potion and had you drink it cause I wanted to know what it did.” she paused for a moment letting the new information to sink in before continuing “So it will be a while before I can find out how to turn you back.”

She watched as the little guy twitched in anger and annoyance. She could help but think he was completely cute, even though, his face told her that he was going to kill her. He took a deep breath as if he was trying to calm himself down but was failing obviously “I'm sorry....WHAT?!?!”

“Aw, come on Eren you look SO cute!” Hange said, “I know we can dress you up in cute little dresses!” She pulled out random dress for dolls out of nowhere inching towards a frighten Eren.

“H-hange what are you?!” Eren question loudly taking a step back every time she took a step forward “stay away from me!” but it was late Hange grabbed him effortlessly and stuffed him into a cute frilly pink dress.

After dressing the mini Eren, Hange took a step back to admire her work “Oh my god this was the greatest idea of my life! I could just die of adorableness right now!” she squealed so loud that eren had to cover his ears to protect his hearing.

“I wish you would.” muttered Eren.

Suddenly an angry Levi stomped in “Hange, Why in the hell are you be so damn loud for?!” he shouted.

“Shorty!” She screamed look jumping up and down in place “Look at Eren!” pointing towards the tiny Eren.

“What the hell shitty glasses?” He questions walking up to Hange’s desk. His question was answered when he noticed the little Eren blushing and look anywhere, but Levi eyes.

“Heichou~” Eren whine when Levi petted his hair.

 **  
** “Cute.” was the only thing Levi could say.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me comments, I love them.


End file.
